


Seasons

by Sage_chan



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_chan/pseuds/Sage_chan
Summary: This story is just one of a few dedicated to my love. We met online but I like imaging all the other ways our story could have happened too.In this version college student Aviv meets soon-to-be bar owner Victoria on a rainy day. Who knows where their story will end up.
Relationships: F/mtf
Kudos: 1





	Seasons

“No no no no fuckkk!!” My comically overfilled paper bag gave way in the rain. My hands had been too full when I left my car to even hold an umbrella as I tried to get some groceries into the building. I did my best as I attempted to collect everything. The air was thick with heat coming off the ground. April in New York was unpredictable as always and the weather was giving us a taste this week of the summer temperatures to come. Anyone could feel the static in the air, a classic sign a stronger storm was close at hand, and I wanted to be inside before it started.

“Where did that bottle get off to?” I muttered to myself as my eye caught the hard to find bottle of brandy rolling off the curb into a deep puddle that had formed from a backed up storm drain. I walked over kneeling on the sidewalk to see if I could maybe retrieve it. Just as my fingers touched the glass I looked up to see a car come speeding around the corner.

“Fuck!” I closed my eyes and braced ready to be soaked with street water the car was bound to splash. Instead once the cars tire splashed the water I heard it hit something next to my face. As my eyes opened I saw it was a large umbrella and crouched next to me was a girl.

“Are you ok? You didn’t get too wet did you?” Her voice was sincere and it took a few blinks before I could answer.

“I’m alright thank you for the save there. A little rain is one thing but that would have really sucked.” I stood up first and offered her my free hand the other clutching the brandy a little too tightly.

“Hey I saw what happened, maybe I can help?” She said as she dug through her backpack briefly. I held the umbrella for us both walking back to the scene of my spill. Eventually she pulled out two neatly folded reusable bags.

“You are really a lifesaver thank you so much. I’m just heading a block over. Did you want to come with me and I can return those right away?” I asked as she helped me load the bags with everything. She agreed to come along but we were quiet until we entered the side door.

“What is this place even?” She asked, closing her umbrella as I flicked on the lights.

“If I have my way this will be the home of Chocoholics. My dessert bar.” I replied as I began to unpack onto the bar top and refold her bags to return.

“Dessert bar?” She questioned.

“Nothing but sweet treats and booze. Cocktails will have signature dessert pairings and wine will be accompanied by chocolate and so on. Well it will be if I can find someone to help me with the desserts. I just don’t have enough hands. Anyway thank you again. Oh is that an NYU patch?” I hadn’t noticed before but she was sporting the local university logo on her backpack.

“That’s an awesome idea. I actually love baking and sweets. It would be pretty cool to come by a place like this. Yea I’m a student. I'm majoring in mathematics.”

“I wish you were majoring in bar management.” I hopped up to sit on the bar top. Before continuing. “This place has been my dream for a long time. Well long enough I’m only 26 but I’ve been trying to get this going for 5 years. I planned this out with a few friends but as soon as I signed the lease and had the brand new kitchen put in they bailed. I was supposed to handle desserts while they managed the bar and business but now I’m handling everything. I’m sorry no reason to unload all that on a stranger. Since you helped me out can I interest you in a couple drinks?” She looked like she was about to turn down the offer when the rain suddenly picked up to the point we could hear it pounding away outside and a crack of thunder made her jump. “Come on, relax until it lets up at least.” I walked over to her as I insisted placing my hands on the back of her shoulders to direct her to a bar stool.

“You know what that sounds great but I’m not a huge drinker. The taste of the alcohol always seems to get to me.” She sounded really cute with her admission.

“I can change your mind. May I try while the storm is happening?” It was a little cocky of me to assume I could make something she would like but she nodded and I set to work.

I’d spent over a week preparing different desserts and combinations so the kitchen had no shortage of offerings. Even today’s groceries were supposed to continue those trial and errors but a break wouldn’t be so bad. I’d been holed up alone for so long I jumped at the chance for a few minutes of company.

“Since the alcohol’s taste is what throws you off I thought you might enjoy a Georgia peach. It’s like a peach slushy. Also everyone loves chocolate and I made these yesterday they are raspberry mint chocolate tarts.” I explained the display when I brought out two servings of each and took the seat next to her.

“Wow these are actually pretty good especially this peach thing I think I’m in love. Is there really alcohol in here?” She had finished hers so fast I laughed and slid mine over since I hadn’t touched it yet. “That one’s yours I couldn’t” she tried to put up her hands.

“Please do I still have half a pitcher in the kitchen also it’s been forever since someone got to enjoy something I made but maybe take it easy after since there’s a shit ton of booze in it.” When I finished speaking she started on it. I finally got to take a good look at her as I lazily put a spoon of chocolate in my mouth.

Something told me as polite as she’d been there was a sassy side hiding by the way she stuck out her tongue when she caught me staring. If I could describe her as anything it would be just kind of adorable.

A flash of lightning illuminated the street even through the storefront windows that were covered with paper. Followed by a deafening roar of thunder making the stranger jump practically into my lap. Out of instinct my arms wrapped around her. For a moment she looked up and out eyes connected forcing me to be aware of how close I was allowing a stranger to be. Before I could open my mouth every light went out.

“This really isn’t my day.” I chucked. My arms still hadn’t let go. “Wait shit the sorbet I fucking made this really isn’t my fucking day.” I released her and she followed me into the kitchen as I checked over all the appliances, using my phone as a light, before resting my forehead on the freezer groaning. “It’s all going to melt. They are boozy sorbet kinda like the Georgia peach just colder and a few different flavors. I was trying to see if I could add some kind of fruity Sunday to the menu for the coming summer months.”

“Why don’t we just eat them? May as well right?” She was rooting about my kitchen and came back with a few spoons.

“Do you know how much alcohol that is? We will both be drunk off our asses if we finish all that.” I looked at her as I tried to explain. She already looked a little tipsy but her eyes also held a challenge.

“What are you a lightweight or something?” There was that sassy streak I knew she had.

“Alright you win let’s do it.” I smiled at her as I stumbled around the kitchen finding a couple flashlights that were usually for the basement. I also found a box of table cloths I’d just ordered and laid one down. Pretty soon it was like an indoor ice cream picnic with whatever else we wanted from the kitchen. We laughed as we shared a few random stories and pretty soon we were drunk, laughing hysterically at nothing.

The was the first to lay back on the cloth letting out a big sigh. I couldn’t help the desire to lay next to her on my side, my head propped up on one arm. She took my free hand placing the palm against her cheek and I let my thumb brush across her skin. Her eyes closed as she let out a content hum.

“You know I don’t even know your name. I’m Victoria.” The laughing has ceased as a different feeling seemed to close in.

“I’m Aviv. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Her question made me realize how close I was to her. My thumb brushed over her lips as I tried to sort out the thoughts in my head. I mean of course I wanted to but we both had way too much to drink.

“No Aviv. Don’t get me wrong. I want to.” Her tongue licked across her lips and I swallowed hard before trying to continue. “And I really want to. But it wouldn’t be right you’re not sober. Maybe- maybe we should just rest I can call you a cab-“

“No, I don’t want to go. Can't I stay right here?” She cut off my words, her own plea was full of sleepy tones and her eyes hadn’t reopened. I reached out for another table cloth to toss over us. Blankets were something a kitchen really didn’t have and we were both too far gone to care.

“That’s a great idea.” I was too tired myself to argue. “You know what else would be a good idea?”

“Mhm?” She was definitely almost asleep.

“Summers almost here. It might be crazy but if you don’t have a job yet maybe you could come work for me?” I put my head down next to hers rolling onto my back.

“I’d really like that.” She muttered readjusting so her head was on my chest and I put an arm around her. In moments her breathing had steadied and I knew she was out.

“I think I’d really like that too.” I muttered to no one as I followed her example, passing out on the kitchen floor.


End file.
